headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Avatar Aang/Purple-Dragoon
Appearance Avatar Aang, looks just as we know him from the animated TV show Avatar: The Last Airbender. He has a bald head with a blue tattoo in a shape af an arrow on his forhead. He has big eyes with thin eyebrows. He has furthermore big ears and a tiny nose and mouth, with a little smile(image on the right). When pressing the powerbutton, Aang will summon the Avatar-Spirit and he will go in the Avatar State. He looks therefore a lot more angry, with his eyes + tattoo glowing white, just like in the TV series(image below). With the Power Button Effect(Avatar State) Possible Flag Powershots When Aang activates the avatar state(using the powerbutton), He will bend air spherical around him. The opponent will get constantly hurt, when Aang does this nearby him/her(similar to the power button effect of India, but instead of burning the opponent, he will get unconsious). The hurtzone are the red arrows in the image below. Like the recent, added characters in Head Soccer, Avatar Aang has an unique powershot image as he touches the ball, which blinds the opponent for a short time(see the image below). Air Shot: Firebeam Shot In this scenario, Aang will vertically jump high in the stadium, along with airbending. After that, he will spray fire from the centerline to the goal of his opponent. The arrow keys will be switched when touching the fire(like the result of the powershot of Brazil). Finally he will smash the ball high in the net, with airbending. This Powershot has Autocorrect, just like that powershots of Norway or Mongolia, meaning that the ball will always go to its mark, no matter the position. This Powershot will take around 3 seconds. Ground Shot: Shockwave Shot In this scenaria, Aang will, just like Aang's Air Shot, jump in the stadium and then he will squash on the ground, causing an earth quack towards the goal of the opponent, with the ball. This shot is easier to counter than the Firebeam Shot, though the ball does not go straight towards the goal, but rather ascendend. This Powershot will also take around 3 seconds. The opponent will Disappear for 4 seconds if he/she was not able to counter this shot. yet touches the ball. If the opponent stands too close to the core of the wave, then he/she will be smashed(like the result of the powershot of Mon-K). If the opponent neither touches the ball, nor standing too close to the core, then he/she will launch sky high, by earth bending(see the image below). Counter Attack If Aang counters, he will again activate the avatar state and this time, he will bend water in the form of ice fragmants towards the goal of his opponent. The ball will go straight and the opponent will freeze for 2/3 seconds if he/she touches one of the ice fragmants or the ball itself, if he/she does not counter this shot. Aang's counter attack is fast: around 1/2 second(s). Unlock Requirements: Win Fightmode, without losing a single goal, or buy him with an amount of 8.000.000 points. Trivia *Aang is master of the four elements, so he should use all four in his powershots and Counter attack. *The Avatar state is a defense mechanism, in which Aang will gain an incredible power. This is why the Power button effect should go equel to the Avatar state. *Waterbenders often use the strategy 'reflection', in which they use the attack of the opponent and strike it against him/her, this is why Aang uses water in his Counter Attack. *Aang will probably retire Head Soccer, if he loses a match during the Avatar state. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Purple-Dragoon